chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tessa Gray
Theresa "Tessa Carstairs" Herondale ''' '''Gray (*1862) ist die bisher einzige bekannte Nachfahrin einer Schattenjägerin und eines höheren Dämons. Aufgewachsen in New York, starben ihre Mutter Elizabeth Gray und ihr scheinbarer Vater Richard Gray bei einem Kutschunfall, als Tessa noch klein war, weshalb sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Nahaniel bei ihrer Tante Harriet aufwuchs. Nach Harriets Tod wurde Tessa von Nathaniel, der für Axel Mortmain arbeitete, nach London eingeladen. Der Grund dafür ist jedoch, dass Tessa aufgrund ihrer Herkunft eine besondere Fähigkeit hat: Sie kann sich in jede Person verwandeln, wenn sie einen Gegenstand von dieser besitzt, weswegen sie auf diese Weise auch die Geheimnisse der Person erfahren kann. Sobald sie in London ankam, wurde sie von Mrs. Black und Mrs. Dark mitgenommen und erfuhr so selbst von ihren Fähigkeiten. Wenig später wurde sie jedoch von den Schattenjägern des Londoner Instituts gerettet und aufgenommen. Auf diese Weise erfuhr sie nach und nach die Geschichte ihrer wahren Herkunft und etablierte sich gleichzeitig als ein Mitglied der Schattenjägergemeinschaft. Im Institut verliebte sich Tessa in Jem Carstairs und aufgrund von dessen Krankheit wollten die beiden deswegen baldmöglichst heiraten. Als Jem jedoch zum Stillen Bruder wurde und deswegen keine Bindungen zu seinen vorherigen Freunden aufrechterhalten konnte, schaffte er es zumindest Tessa das Versprechen abzuringen, dass sie Will Herondale heiraten würde, für den sie ebenfalls Gefühle hegte. Anders als gewöhnliche Hexenwesen kann Tessa Nachfahren zeugen und hatte gemeinsam mit Will zwei Kinder, James und Lucie. Nach Wills Tod 1937 zog Tessa wieder nach Paris und New York. Dort lebte sie einige Zeit mit Magnus Bane zusammen, woraufhin sie sich eher wieder von den Schattenjägern distanzierte, zudem trat sie dem Spiral Labyrinth bei, um eigene Forschungen betreiben zu können. Trotz allem traf Tessa Jem jedes Jahr im Januar seit seiner Dienstannahme als Stillen Bruder 1879 auf der Blackfriars Bridge in London. Für sie kam überraschend, als sich 2008 herausstellte, dass er nun wieder ein normaler Schattenjäger ist. Im Jahr 2009 heirateten die beiden auf der Blackfriars Bridge und zogen nach Los Angeles, vor allem um ein Auge auf Emma Carstairs und Kit Herondale zu haben. Sie lebt mit ihrer Tochter, Jem und Kit, ihrem Atoptivsohn in einem abgeschiedenen Haus in Devon, England. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Glass * City of Heavenly Fire Chroniken der Schattenjäger *Clockwork Angel *Clockwork Prince *Clockwork Princess Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane *Tochter der Finsternis *Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Der Teufel von Whitechapel Die Dunklen Mächte * Lady Midnight * Lord of Shadows * Queen of Air and Darkness Die Geheimnisse des Schattenmarktes * Ein langer Schatten * Eine tiefere Liebe * Mein verlorenes Land * Durch Blut und Feuer * Die verlorene Welt * Gestürzt Erwähnungen *Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru? (1890) *Nichts als Schatten *Die Feuerprobe *Verlust Aussehen Tessa hat lockige mausbraune Haare und regengraue Augen. Sie ist ungefähr 1,76m groß und somit größer als die meisten anderen Mädchen. Tessa selbst empfindet ihr Aussehen als durchschnittlich, doch obwohl sie, laut Magnus Bane, ein ernstes Gesicht hat, ist sie dennoch apart und wird auf ganz eigene Weise als recht hübsch und attraktiv gesehen. Will Herondale und Jem Carstairs finden sie wunderschön. Da sie, aufgrund des Dämonenbluts in ihr, unsterblich ist, hat sie früh aufgehört zu altern und sieht wie Anfang 20 aus. Charakter Tessa liebt es zu lesen und träumt von den Abenteuern in ihren Büchern. Sie verehrt Tennyson, die Bronte Geschwister und Boadicea. Im Londoner Institut findet sie schnell Freunde. Außerdem hasst sie Schokolade. Sie ist etwas störrisch und sehr mutig. Tess und Will lieben Bücher so sehr, das sie später sogar ihre Tochter Lucie nach der weiblichen Hauptfigur aus "Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten" benennen. Bücher *''Große Erwartungen'' von Charles Dickens (Geschenk von den Dunklen Schwestern) *''Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten'' von Charles Dickens *''Betty und ihre Schwestern'' von Louisa May Alcott (Geschenk von den Dunklen Schwestern) *''Die drei Musketiere'' von Alexandre Dumas, der Ältere *''Die weite, weite Welt'' *''Capitola - Die verborgene Hand'' *''Die Burg von Otranto'' *''Die Herrin von Wildfell Hall von den Geschwister Bronte *''Jane Eyre von den Geschwister Bronte, Tessas Lieblingsbuch von den Geschwister Bronte *''Sturmhöhe'' von den Geschwister Bronte Tessas 2. Lieblingsbuch von den Geschwister Bronte *''Jahrmarkt der Eitelkeit'' *Oliver Twist Geschichte Frühes Leben Tessa ist die Tochter einer Schattenjägerin , die aber nie durch Runen gekennzeichnet wurde und einem Eidolon-Dämon . Aufgezogen wurde sie allerdings von dem Mann, von dem man annahm, dass es ihr Vater war, Richard Gray. Normalerweise werden Kinder von Schattenjägern und Dämonen tot geboren, weil die Runen das halbdämonische und halb Schattenjägerkind im Bauch töten, doch Tessa überlebte, da ihre Mutter nie Runen getragen hat und weil Ithuriel , der in der Kette gefangen war, die ihre Mutter trug, sie beschützte. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, Elizabeth und Richard Gray, die bei einem Kutschenunfall ums Leben kamen, lebte Tessa mit ihrer Tante Harriet und ihrem Bruder Nathaniel in New York. Tessa liest für ihr Leben gern und träumte oft davon solche Abenteuer zu erleben, wie es die Heldinnen in ihren Büchern taten. Ein Jahr nachdem ihr Bruder Nate nach London zog um dort zu arbeiten, wurde Tante Harriet krank und verstarb. Später jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass Nate sie mit der Schokolade, die er ihr geschenkt hatte, vergiftet hat. Was sie wirklich ist oder wer ihre wirklichen Eltern waren, ist Tessa zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst. Eigentlich wäre sie im Institut in York aufgewachsen, doch bei der Geburt ihrer Mutter wurde diese mit einem menschlichem Baby von Feenwesen vertauscht, um sich bei der Starkweather Familie zu rächen. So ist das Mädchen, das eigentlich eine Mundie ist (Adele Starkweather), an ihrer ersten Rune gestorben. Demnach könnte Tessa ja Runen tragen, da ihr Vater aber ein Dämon ist, verblassen diese doch nach einigen Sekunden. Die Chroniken der Schattenjäger Clockwork Angel Kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Tante folgt Tessa ihrem Bruder nach London, um dort mit ihm zu leben. Dieser hat ihr das Ticket für das Schiff zugeschickt. Als sie in England ankommt, wird sie von den dunklen Schwestern abgeholt, die vorgeben, sie im Auftrag ihres Bruders abholen zu wollen. Doch stattdessen wird Tessa von ihnen entführt und in einem Haus in London festgehalten. Die dunklen Schwestern offenbaren Tessa, dass sie Nate als Gefangenen haben (Beweismittel ist Nates Ring, der nun mit Blut bespritzt ist) und zwingen sie so ihre Fähigkeit, das Verändern ihrer Gestalt, zu erlernen, weil sie sonst Nate etwas antun würden. Tessa besitzt diese außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit, wie sich im Verlauf der Geschichte herausstellt, weil sie eine einmalige Kreuzung aus Schattenjäger und Dämon ist. Neben der Gestaltwandlung erhält sie auch Zugang zu den Gedanken der Personen. Das einzige, das sie dazu benötigt, ist ein persönlicher Gegenstand. Tessa erfährt, dass sie wegen ihrer Fähigkeit dem "Magister" versprochen ist, der sie heiraten möchte und wohl schon lange auf jemanden mit ihren Fähigkeiten gewartet hat. Nach einem vergeblichen Fluchtversuch wird Tessa schließlich von einem jungen Schattenjäger namens Will Herondale aus dem Haus befreit und ins Londoner Institut gebracht. Clockwork Prince Sie lernt Jem Carstairs immer mehr kennen und verlobt sich gleich innerhalb der ersten Monate im Institut mit ihm. Clockwork Princess Sie muss ihre Verlobung lösen, nachdem Jem zu Bruder Zachariah wurde. Später heiratete Tessa Will Herondale. Leben nach Clockwork Princess Tessa bekam mit Will zwei Kinder namens James und Lucie. Somit ist sie eine Vorfahrin von Jace Herondale und den Blackthorns aus Los Angeles. Nach Wills Tod 1937 zog sie für zehn Jahre nach Paris, in den ersten fünf Jahren war sie in einer WG mit Magnus Bane und teilten dort eine gemeinsame Routine: Sonntagmorgen Tee, und Gebäck, Freitagnacht Tanzen, Samstag Besichtigung, Mittwoch warme Schokolade trinken. Doch Magnus Lebensstil passte nicht zu ihrem und so zog sie in eine eigene Wohnung voll mit Büchern. Nach den fünf Jahren zog sie nach New York aber unternahm viele Reisen unter anderem für sehr lange Zeit ins Spirallabyrinth. Jedes Jahr reiste sie immer zu Beginn zur Blackfriars Bridge in London, da sie dort jährlich Jem traf. 2008 kehrte Jem den Stillen Brüdern den Rücken zu,daman ein Heilmittel gegen seine Krankheit gefunden hatte,und die beiden heirateten im Jahr 2009. Im Jahre 2013 lebte Tessa gemeinsam mit Jem in Los Angeles. City of Glass Tessa taucht am Ende des Buches in der amerikanischen Version einmal kurz auf. Sie unterhält sich mit Magnus Bane, verschwindet dann aber im Schatten der Bäume. City of Fallen Angels City of Heavenly Fire Sie wird Clary Fray von deren Mutter Jocelyn vorgestellt. Beziehungen Will Herondale Will und Tessa lernten sich am Anfang von Clockwork Angel kennen, als Tessa bei den Dunklen Schwestern war und Will sie rettete. Die beiden kamen sich zwischendurch näher und beide liebten sich, jedoch wussten beide nichts von den Gefühlen des anderen. Will stieß Tessa immer wieder von sich und verletzte sich, wegen seinem angeblichen Fluch, von dem Tessa nichts ahnte. Währenddessen freundete sie sich mit Jem, Wills Parabatai, an und verliebte sich auch in ihn. Als Jem ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte, nahm sie ihn an. Einen Tag später gestand auch Will ihr seine Liebe, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass er nicht von dem Fluch, der besagt, dass jeder, den er liebte, sterben musste, betroffen war. Tessa wies ihn zurück, obwohl sie ihn ebenfalls liebte. Nach dem Gespräch verletzte Tessa sich selbst mit einem heißen Schürhaken an der Hand, um ihren seelischen Schmerz verarbeiten zu können. Nach einem Anfall wegen seiner Krankheit, wurde Jem ein Stiller Bruder und somit wurde die Verlobung aufgehoben. Danach kamen Will und Tessa zusammen und heirateten. Da die beiden dachten, Tessa wäre, wie jede ander Hexe auch, unfruchtbar, war ihr erster Sohn James eine Überraschung für beide. Später bekamen sie auch noch eine Tochter namens Lucie. Will alterte wie jeder normaler Schattenjäger, Tessa ist jedoch unsterblich und alterte nicht, doch für die beiden war das kein Problem, genauso wenig wie für die Leute in ihrem Umfeld. Trivia *Sie hasst Schokolade. *Tessa trägt immer eine Perlenarmbandkette, die Will ihr zu ihren 30. Hochzeitstag geschenkt hat und den Jade-Anhänger, den Jem ihr gegeben hat, als er sie fragte, ob sie ihn heiraten möchte. *Sie hat im 21. Jahrhundert etwa 50 bis 60 lebende Nachkommen. *Sie überlegte sich den Nachnamen "Fray" für Jocelyn Fray eine Mischung aus Fairchild und Gray. *Tessas und Clary Frays Geschichten ähneln sich anfangs sehr, da beide in einer Gefahrensituation von ihrem späterem romantischen Interesse gerettet wurden und beide in einen Raum liefen, in dem ihr romantisches Interesse gerade ein Instrument spielt. *Sie hat über die Jahre die Sprachen ihrer Liebesinteressen Will Herondale und Jem Carstairs gelernt; Walisisch und Chinesisch. Fan Art tessagray_by_angels_advocate-d2y87j9.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d2y87j9 tessa_gray_by_smitth-d3787c1.jpg tessa_gray_by_smitth-d5gv28c.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d5gv28c Tessa artwork.jpg Tessas Angel.jpg ImagesMMMPO8XW.jpg|Tessa Tessa Gray.png|Tessa CJ_09_September_Tessa.jpg CJ_Flowers,_Tessa.jpg CJ_Virtues,_Mäßigkeit.jpg Tarot_17.jpg DSJ_Tessa_&_Clary_01.jpg|Tessa & Clary TBC Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Schattenjäger Kategorie:Charakter The Last Hours Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte Kategorie:Schattenwesen Kategorie:Schattenwelter Kategorie:Hexenwesen Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Starkweather Familie Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Carstairs Familie Kategorie:Charakter Die Geheimnisse des Schattenmarktes Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy Kategorie:Charakter The Wicked Powers Kategorie:Rebell Kategorie:Mitglied Livia's Wache